The present invention relates to a semiconductor integrated circuit device, e.g., a technology effectively used for a camera preprocessing LSI (AFE, Analog Front End) having a variable amplifier circuit such as a correlated double sampling (CDS) circuit or a programmable gain amplifier (PGA).
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-542679 each of the above-mentioned CDS, PGA, and ADC (analog-digital converter) has two sets of input units and common amplifier circuits and performs interleave operation to process signals from an image sensor.
[Patent document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-542679